


In the Dark of the Night

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Enchanted [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Marauders, lil bit of pining, they get together in the end, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: Remus was avoiding Sirius. Sirius knew that much. What he didn’t know; was why. But he would be damned if he didn’t figure it out.In which Remus has a secret Sirius is determined to uncover.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Enchanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	In the Dark of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever Wolfstar fic so I hope you all like it!

Remus was avoiding Sirius. Sirius knew that much. What he didn’t know; was why.

At first James had told Sirius he was imagining it, but now even James couldn’t seem to explain away Remus’ avoidance of one Sirius Black. Sirius just wished the other boy would talk to him, tell him what was going on, if Sirius had done something, what Sirius could do to fix it. He needed his Moony back.

Not that Moony was Sirius’, wish as he might. Sirius had known he was bent for a long time. All his friends knew, anyone in the school who cared to ask knew – it wasn’t a secret, Sirius wasn’t ashamed. Sirius had wondered briefly of maybe… that was why Remus had suddenly become so distant, but Sirius abandoned the thought as soon as it occurred to him. Remus wouldn’t do that.

So what was really causing this?

Sirius sat down next to Remus in potions, just like always. “Hey Moony.” He greeted softly and he thought he saw the other boy’s shoulders stiffen.

“Hi Sirius.” The pair were left in an awkward silence until Slughorn entered the room, breathlessly detailing the mindlessly boring intricacies of whatever potion they would be brewing. Sirius kept glancing at Remus as he busied himself chopping and weighing while Sirius was left to stir the cauldron. Sirius tried to keep his mind busy, counting the amount of times he swirled the solution clockwise but sadly the task simply wasn’t up to keeping his thoughts from drifting.

Remus looked tired. Sirius hadn’t noticed simply because Remus wasn’t around enough for him to notice but here, even in the strange light of the dungeons, Remus’ exhaustion was evident. The smudges under his eyes were violet and stark against his pale skin, His tawny hair fell limp into his eyes and Sirius quickly did the calculations in his mind to double check if a full-moon was approaching but there wasn’t one due for another two weeks. Sirius’ heart broke for his friend, for whatever ailed him that made him feel like he couldn’t confide in Sirius.

Remus added the three sprigs of lavender and finally the eye of newt, a lilac steam rising from the cauldron reaching for the next ingredient before realising there was nothing left to add. Sirius inwardly smirked – Remus had thought he could keep himself busy by doing all the prep work but now he was left with nothing to do but stand and watch Sirius.

Sirius indulged him the silence until he couldn’t bear it any more. “What is it Re?” He asked his voice barely above the whisper. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Remus didn’t meet his gaze. “I’m not avoiding you.”

Sirius scoffed but covered it with a cough as Slughorn walked by. He waited for the professor to inspect their potion and move on before replying.

“Don’t lie to me Sirius. You may have everyone else fooled but not me, never me.”

Sirius didn’t know if Remus’ voice was actually rough or if it was just his imagination. “I’m just busy Sirius. We have our NEWTS this year, I need to study, if you ever did any actual work you’d understand that.”

Sirius stopped his questioning after that, trying not to feel stung. Trying being the operative word. They waited for the class to end and when it finally did, Remus was out the door before Sirius could even sweep up his books into his bag.

Sirius missed his friend. Missed their talks. Missed lying under the big hawthorn tree by the lake on the rare occasion the sun shone, their hands almost touching, but not quite. Sirius missed the sly look the two of them would always share when they had successfully pulled off a prank, missed the knowing looks they threw each other when James would trail off mid-sentence anytime Lily Evans walked by. He felt indescribably lonely despite being surrounded by people.

The loneliness led to other emotions, mainly anger. Hogwarts was Sirius’ safe place, his home. He had thought no matter what he would always have his friends – James, Peter and… Remus.

The more Sirius thought about it, the angrier he got. It began with a spark in potions. At lunch it was still a little ember glowing in his chest. By dinner time it was really beginning to burn and finally as the sun sank and the crescent moon rose, Sirius had had enough. 

Remus wasn’t in the dorms. Of course he wasn’t, he never was anymore. Sirius didn’t know where he was, but he knew something that did. It didn’t take long to find Remus’ name over his set of footprints in the kitchens. Even though his anger, Sirius had to smile at that, but he shook it off, instead grabbing the James’ cloak and ducking through the portrait hole.

The painting hiding the kitchen swung open silently, allowing Sirius to creep in unnoticed. He glanced around for any house elves but found only a single candle burning at the furthest corner of the room. Seated at the little table was Remus, his limbs comically long on the little stool as he nursed a cup of tea, bent over a textbook.

Seeing Remus, Sirius was once again fueled with the unbridled anger that had driven him here in the first place.

“What the fuck Remus?” He cried as he dropped the cloak, half scaring the other boy to death. 

“Sirius, what – what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Sirius hands flew around his face as he talked. “What are you doing here Re? You should be in bed, you’re obviously exhausted but you’re down here avoiding me for whatever reason.”

“I told you already,” Remus stood up, his hand braced on the counter next to him. “I’m not avoiding you.”

“Bullshit!” Sirius cried, taking a step forward. “That’s a lie and you know it. I never thought you’d lie to me Re, not you.”

Remus’ face was pained. “Sirius-“He began cautiously before Sirius cut him off.

“What did I do Moony? What did I do that’s so bad you can’t even talk to me, talk to James?”

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius wished he didn’t notice how long his fingers were.

“Sirius just… just leave it okay?”

“Why?” Sirius stepped even closer so they were face to face. “Give me a reason Remus. Give me a real reason to leave you alone and if after that, if that’s what, then that’s what I’ll do.” 

Remus clenched his jaw. “Why do you care so much Sirius?” He spat back.

“Because I’m fucking in love with you.” Sirius whisper yelled before his heart stopped in his chest, revealing the biggest secret his heart had harboured.

Remus’ eyes were as wide as saucers. Sirius kept waiting for him to move away, to step backwards, to shake his head. Instead, He grabbed Sirius’ face, thumbs hooked under his jaw, those gorgeously long fingers reaching up to brush his cheekbones.

“Sirius.” Remus muttered, like it was the beginning and the end of everything. And then he kissed him.

Not even in his wildest daydreams had Sirius imagined kissing Remus would be like this. His lips were sweet, sugared from his tea. It was fire and passion and anger and love and all the emotions that had been building for weeks. Sirius couldn’t get enough. He grabbed Remus by the belt loops of his jeans and pulled him closer, Remus groaning and threading his fingers in Sirius’ hair. Remus’ lips were chapped but still so soft against Sirius’ own. Sirius licked the seam of Remus’ lips and Remus parted for him without hesitation. Nothing in the world mattered to Sirius right now, nothing but the feel of Remus’ lips on his.

They pulled apart for a moment, gasping for breath. Remus rested his forehead against Sirius’. “I’m in love with you too.”

“Fuck Moony.” Sirius mumbled and Remus beamed. 

When Remus kissed him again, it was softer, promising of a thousand more kissed just like this to follow. Sirius pulled away ever so slightly, enough so that he could see into Remus’ hazel eyes but still close enough that they breathed the same air. Remus was bent over ever so slightly to reach Sirius’ height and even then Sirius had to tilt his head up to look into the other boy’s eyes. Fuck that was hot.

Sirius’ face was beginning to hurt from all his smiling but if that was the price he had to pay for this much joy then so be it.

“I love you.” He whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He repeated, peppering Remus with kisses, unable to hold t back now that the dam had been broken.

“Now come on.” He said stepping away and holding out his hand to Remus, who took it, interlocking their fingers together. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I see how it is, with me for only five minutes and already you’re trying to get me into bed.” Remus teased making Sirius blush and stutter. 

“No that’s not! I didn’t, no I mean…” He cut himself off when he saw Remus laughing at him. “Sadist.” Sirius shot at him before squeezing his hand. Remus swooped in and pecked him on the cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or comment - they make my day I love to hear what you think! I've been in love with these two boys for a long time but I fell down the rabbit hole particularly hard recently resulting in this!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr at onlydreamofmysoul
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
